counter_blox_roblox_offensivefandomcom-20200214-history
Assault Rifles
There are seven assault rifles that can be found in CBRO. They are available in the Rifles '''section of the buy menu. The seven assault rifles are the '''Galil AR,' AK-47', SG553,' FAMAS', M4A4, M4A1-S, and AUG. The Galil AR is $2200, the AK-47 is $2700, the SG553 is $3000, the FAMAS is $2450, the M4A4 is $3100, the M4A1-S is $2900, and the AUG is $3300. The CT '''counterpart guns to the '''Ts '''guns are more expensive. '''Galil AR The Galil AR is dirt cheap T-exclusive gun for good reason: its accuracy is trash. The Galil AR, however, is a one-hit kill on an unarmored headshot and a 2-4 hit kill depending on whether the enemy has Kevlar or not. The Galil AR is good at medium to long ranges in 1-to-2-shot bursts. It has a 35/90 mag. AK-47 The AK-47 is T-exclusive and an incredibly overpowered gun, a one-hit headshot regardless of Kevlar, and a 3-hit kill regardless of Kevlar as well if you don't hit the head. If that's not bad enough, its spread is relatively good and it is pretty cheap, cheaper than its CT counterparts by $200-$400. It has a 30/90 mag. SG553 The SG553 is the 3rd tier of the T-exclusive assault rifles. It has a single scope that doesn't scope the entire screen. It is relatively cheap, cheaper then the M4A4, which is a second tier gun. I has a highish recoil and the smoke from firing clouds the scope, rendering the scope almost useless. It has a 30/90 mag. FAMAS The FAMAS is a CT-exclusive gun. I has a low recoil rate but a low accuracy rate, though its accuracy its still better than the Galil AR. It can switch to burst fire mode. The FAMAS, being relatively expensive for it stats, is used rarely, unless someone wants to cover a long area and is too poor to afford better guns. M4A4 The M4A4 is a gun exclusive to the CTs. It is a decent all-rounder with a 1-hit headshot. The M4A4 has a quieter fire noise than most guns and is also shorter. Unfortunately, it has a relatively high price, the second highest-priced assault rifle. It has a 30/90 mag. M4A1-S The M4A1-S is a CT silenced gun that replaces the M4A4 in the buy menu. The default gun is the M4A4, though more people use the M4A1-S than the M4A4. It can be used by pressing "n", clicking inventory, and selecting it and clicking "replace CT spot". This will replace the M4A4 in the buy menu. The M4A1-S is slightly cheaper than the M4A4 and has better accuracy and recoil reduction than the M4A4. It has a 20/40 mag. AUG This gun the CT counterpart to the SG553. Just like the SG553, it has a single scope that is rendered useless by the smoke. It is more expensive than the SG553 and has worse stats than it. Therefore, the SG553 sees more use that the AUG. It has a 30/90 mag.- Category:AWP